


Coffee Haze

by ScouterFight



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScouterFight/pseuds/ScouterFight
Summary: Found this strange "prompt" in two stories already, and I thought to myself why not give it a Sylvaina spin:"My favourite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid behind me poured his monster energy drink into his coffee, said "I'm going to die," and drank the entire thing."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: Just a quick One-shot, to get back into the game after nearly two months of writiers block. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy reading.

Jaina cursed as she walked swiftly, oh who was she kidding, she was flat out running through the long halls of her College. The week was already starting out _great_ , it wasn't her brightest idea yet, to take a 7 am course on Mondays, she barely got up in the mornings anyway. Everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong, Murphy’s law just flat out hated her sometimes. She had forgotten to adjust her clock to her additional course, and she hadn’t just overslept she had also forgotten to stuff the two additional books into her bag. So, she had to turn around halfway to her campus to get them.

The only reason why she still could be able to arrive on time was through sheer dumb luck, her flatmate had accidentally woken her up just in the nick of time so that she could at least give an excuse to the teacher as to why she was ten minutes late and not an entire hour. She skidded around a corner and entered the nearest classroom on the right side of the hall.

Jaina gave a giant sigh of relief when she saw that the professor hadn’t arrived yet and the other students were mostly just talking amongst themselves. Not one of them glanced up as Jaina adjusted the strap of her bag as she walked slowly through the room to the only available spot next to a tall High elf at the far-right side of the room.

The only reason Jaina could even identify the other woman as an elf was because of her pale ears poking out from where she had buried her head in her black hoody covered arms. Her pale blond hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

The elf barely stirred when Jaina sat down next to her, and she didn’t even twitch when Jaina deposited her two heavy books on the desk near her elbow. Jaina looked around the rest of the room, it was a smaller room than most of the others the University had, but it was filled with tired students of all races, she spotted a trio of Gnomes on the other side, two Worgen, an Orc, a Troll, four Night elves and two more Humans, beside herself.

She was pulled out of her observations by a tall Professor entering the room. She frowned, this wasn’t the one who was supposed to teach this course, because firstly their professor was supposed to be a woman, and she was rumored to be a gnome, and not a Dranei. The tall man cleared his throat to get their attention, even though most of them quieted down, neither the elf next to her nor one of the Worgen’s snoring at the back of the hall lifted their heads to look at the Professor

But he apparently didn’t notice or he just didn’t care and from the way he squinted his eyes at them, as if the light from the lamps was blinding him, even though it was turned down very low for this exact reason and the sun hadn’t even risen yet, Jaina guessed that he just didn’t care.

“Good morning students, as you have probably already guessed I’m not your Professor for this course. I’m just here to tell you that Professor Doctor Doctor, won’t be here for your first period of this particular double period this morning, she is slightly inconvenienced this morning as she has run into Dr. Professor Professor on her way to work, and those of you who know our lovely Professor knows that she can’t stand the old Dr. for his totally untested and highly dangerous but still genius inventions. So, she may have gotten into a slight scuffle with the man but she has assured the University that she will be here for your second period.”

He paused as if he was waiting for a reaction, but when the thirteen of the fifteen tired students, as two of them were apparently sleeping, only put up the necessary energy to blink blearily at him he spoke again, “so just do what you college students usually do at this godforsaken hour.” The last part was steadily getting quieter as the Professor had already turned around to walk away once again. The door fell shut behind him.

Jaina groaned and let her head thud against the desk, this caused the woman beside her to finally stir, which she did with a groan that caused Jaina to twitch slightly.

“What’s going on?” Came the tired grumble from the woman beside her.

She looked sideways at the elf who had finally lifted her head from where they had been nestled on her arms. Jaina had to suppress a gasp, the woman was, despite the dark circles underneath her eyes, most likely from a lack of sleep, simply drop-dead gorgeous. She had the typical glowing blue eyes, the peachy skin, silky, silvery blonde hair that framed her face messily and perfectly at the same time, and now she had a tired grin on her face. Wait…

Why was she grinning at her?

“Everything alright there?” Now the elf didn’t sound confused anymore, now she sounded amused by something.

It took Jaina quite a while to realize that it was her the elf was amused by, in fact, it took her so long that the small grin disappeared, only to be replaced by a confused and even slightly concerned frown.

“Eh, is something wrong?”

Jaina shook her head, “No!” At the woman’s startled look, she softened her voice a bit, “No, sorry, I’m fine, just- just distracted.”

“Oh, ok. So, what is going on?” The elf asked once again, but Jaina somehow still didn’t get, what the other woman wanted from her.

“Huh?”

“I mean where is our Prof?”

“Oh, she is running late, something about a Doctor called Professor Professor, his strange inventions and our Prof, who is apparently really called, Professor Doctor Doctor, don’t really get along.”

The elf frowned confusedly at her again. “You drunk?”

“No! Why would you ask that?”

“Because not a single word you just said made any kind of sense to me.”

“I’m sorry but that is what Professor Changed Daily just told us.”

“And who is that now?”

“The professor who just told us that our professor would be late.”

“They are really called that?”

“Yes!”

“And how do you know that?”

"Well, he teaches my History of Literature course.”

The other woman still seemed a bit confused and also looked at her as if she was expecting Jaina to say 'kidding' or something like that, but when Jaina didn't do anything except look back at her the elf averted her tired gaze.

Jaina also looked away, they were both silent for a while as the minutes ticked away at the clock that was hung above the door, still nearly a half an hour until the first period ended and the second would begin. She really regretted it now that she hadn’t prepared herself for the day, as she didn’t have anything that she could do in that time, her phone was dead, most of her stuff was still at home, she only had the books for this course and another, but they had been instructed that they shouldn’t read in advance before the first lesson in this particular course, and the other she had already done everything that she could have done in advance. As their strange professor just jumped randomly from topic to the next topic, so she had absolutely no clue what they would be talking about during the next lesson.

“So, I’m here when I could spend the time sleeping in my bed?” Sylvanas asked after a few minutes of staring out of the window.

“Pretty much.”

The elf groaned again, and Jaina shifted in her seat. This woman was going to kill her by the end of the month.

“You know what? Fuck this!" Jaina turned back to the elf, but apparently, the question had not been directed at her, because the taller woman was rummaging through her bag all the while angrily mumbling about annoying family members, houses and… a chicken? Within a few minutes, she had pulled out a mug and an energy drink.

"What are you doing?" Jaina asked she had a horrible feeling about this.

“You’ll see,” the stranger smirked at her.

She carefully opened the mug and the warm aroma of coffee hit Jaina’s nose, she nearly moaned out loud. One of the worst things of oversleeping was the lack of coffee she was able to consume before her morning classes started. Jaina could function perfectly without her dose of coffee in the mornings, she could even write exams without it. But when she hadn’t had a chance to get some before class and someone had coffee with them, then it was always torture for her.

So close and yet so far, she still had three more hours of classes, and at this point, it wouldn't be possible to get herself a coffee without risking returning after their Professor. So, she settled on just inhaling the smell of coffee and hoping that it would be enough.

Her coffee smell induced haze was ripped to pieces as she watched how the elf poured her entire can of, if she saw it correctly, Redline Energy Drink, into her coffee mug. The human’s eyes were wide as the elf closed the mug again before she shook it a few times. The other woman had noticed her horrified starring and winked at her.

“I’m going to die.” Was the only thing she said before she downed the entire thing in just a handful of gulps.

“That can’t be healthy,” Jaina stated matter-of-factly after a few seconds of horrified silence.

“It really isn’t, but I have been awake for over thirty-six hours now, because my flight has been canceled at the last minute, and then I spent the night on a train so that I could be here today, and then our god-forsaken teacher has the nerve not to be here on time.”

“Oh, I’m Jaina by the way, I just wanted you to know in case I have to call an ambulance because you have just poisoned yourself with whatever that was.”

“I know.”

“What? The fact that I’m gonna have to call an ambulance?”

“No, I mean I know that you are Jaina Proudmoore, heiress to Proudmoore Industries.”

Jaina frowned at the other woman beside her, “And how do you know that?”

But the elf, the tall and extremely handsome elf, Jaina wanted to hit herself, she was getting lost in those pools of soft blue light again, just grinned at her when she once again noticed Jaina staring at her.

“You most likely know a Vereesa Windrunner, am I right?”

“Yes?” She asked skeptically, what could the young undergrad who she had been helping with her studies have to do with this?

“I’m _Sylvanas_ Windrunner, one of her older sisters, but just between us, I'm the best Windrunner sister," Sylvanas smirked at her, and then had the nerve to wink at her. Then when one of her, apparently very sharp looking, fangs peeked out from beneath her lips, the only thing Jaina could do at that point was blush. Which just caused Sylvanas’s grin to widen even more.

Jaina looked away and when she saw that they still had over fifteen minutes of the first period left she nearly smacked her head against the table. She was slowly getting the feeling that she had picked quite possibly the cockiest person as her desk neighbor in this course. Not only was Sylvanas incredibly attractive, but her personality was incredibly charming.

Jaina turned back around to, well she wasn’t entirely sure what she had intended to do, but the elf beat her to the punch anyway.

“So, you are probably not entirely wrong about this not being healthy.”

“And?”

“Well before I’m really gonna keel over from all this caffeine, I-,” Sylvanas stammered slightly.

Jaina silently watched as the elf managed to steel her resolve with a deep breath.

“I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanna grab some lunch sometime soon.”

“Like a date?” Jaina asked, she really wanted to be sure that she wasn’t just imaging things.

“If you want it to be.”

“Sure.”

“Cool,” Sylvanas thought for a moment, and Jaina found it really cute how she scrunched her nose slightly in thought, “how about next Sunday?”

“Not sooner?” Jaina asked, she really wanted to see Sylvanas again before Sunday.

“I would like to,” Sylvanas admitted softly, “but my schedule is full over the week and I had hoped to get some sleep on Saturday, so Sunday would work best for me.”

“I’m just kidding, yeah I think Sunday could work.”

“Then I’m looking forward to Sunday, maybe you wanna-“ But whatever Sylvanas had wanted to say next was interrupted when the door burst open with such a loud bang that Sylvanas winced when her sensitive ears registered the far too loud sound and the sleeping Worgen in the back from his chair fell. A green-haired Gnome entered the room, small the woman may have been but she commanded the attention of their class as soon as she stopped in front of them.

Jaina glance apolitical over at her desk partner, but the elf just grinned at her as she turned her notebook, on which she had also rested her head on, around to take notes.

As for Jaina, well she couldn't wait for the week to be over so that she could meet up with Sylvanas for lunch. But before that she would take Vereesa aside so she could tort-, eh ask her why she had failed to mention that her sister was apparently drop-dead gorgeous, single, and absolutely her type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, this one came to me after I saw the already mentioned "prompt", at first this morning in the PJO fandom, and then a few hours ago I saw it again in the Warcraft fandom, so i thought to myself, yeah why not. I googled it but I only found this short [ conversation ](https://tumblinguistics.tumblr.com/post/111857762221/ooswinssouffle-appropriately-inappropriate)
> 
> The prompt that is circuling around is obviously based on the first post made by [ korrakun ](https://korrakun.tumblr.com)
> 
> The writer's block is still hard, but I feel as if it is getting better. Shadowlands is still in the works, currently working on the whole saga. Little spoiler at this point in time: I'm seriously thinking about making this a Trilogy. 
> 
> Nothing is set in stone yet, and Chapter 4 is the hardest thing I have ever attempted to write, because it is entirely out of the perspective of someone watching something unfold, and to be honest I have never done something like that over the course of an entire chapter.
> 
> This one here is a little taste of what I'm trying to do in Chapter 4, because Jaina here observes a lot about Sylvanas's actions, but in Chapter 4 it is even more extreme.
> 
> I'm really trying guys and I hate to leave the Readers of Shadowlands waiting for so long, but it ain't easy. At this point I have well over fifteen documents that are all part of Chapter 4, its a struggle and I never thought that this Chapter would be so hard.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you liked this little piece.
> 
> So, maybe leave a constructive comment down below. Leave a kudos or maybe bookmark the story, that would really make my day.
> 
> Thank you very much, this is ScouterFight and I’m out :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A wild second chapter appears!
> 
> AN: Wrote this in like four hours, and the small surprise at the end took me like eight…
> 
> So please ACTIVATE “Creator’s Style”, or you won’t be able to enjoy the full experience of this story.
> 
> Nothing more to say here so please enjoy reading.

* * *

“And so we can conclude that despite the author’s great reasoning and build-up the climax of his story-“

Her professor’s voice became more and more muffled as time went on. This was the last of her ‘morning’ classes for the day. And afterwards, she would have a few hours of respite. Hours that she would be spending in the library working on a short book report and several papers that were all due at the end of the month, in two weeks. 

But before she would go to the library, she would try to find Vereesa, then even after four hours of nonstop focusing on her lectures, lectures that were _very_ important, despite her scatterbrain trying to distract her with various mental images, of glowing blue eyes, a soft smirk with just the hint of a sharp fang, silky silver hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. 

Where was she? Ah yes, she still hadn’t forgotten that Vereesa had, apparently the entire time they have known each other, failed to mention that she had an extremely attractive older sister, and that said sister was also totally her type. Which Vereesa really should have known, given that they have known each other for a while now.

Jaina's left hand crept down slowly to the left pocket of her pants, she thumbed the small piece of paper. A wistful smile bloomed on her face as she remembered how Sylvanas had slipped the piece into her hand, midway into the lecture. It had taken her a few seconds until she had understood what Sylvanas had just given her, in her excitement she had nearly ripped a page of her notebook in half instead of just ripping off a small piece.

Jaina had turned beet red at Sylvanas's quiet chuckle. And the smile Sylvanas had given her when she had given her an equally small piece of paper, with her own number on it, had been worth every bit of embarrassment. Jaina had tried to control her breathing because goddamnit she wasn't a teenager anymore who blushed at every bit of attention. How it could be that this one strangely infuriating woman got so easily through her defenses, was beyond her.

Sylvanas's smiles managed to disarm her nearly instantly. The only thing that made her feel better about the entire situation was that she had seen red bloom on Sylvanas's cheeks and the tip of her ears almost as often as the red had appeared on her own skin.

Jaina was ripped out of her thoughts when the clock on the wall struck noon and, bells from the church two streets away began to ring through the silent streets of the relatively small College town. The teacher in front of the class stopped speaking when he too registered the sound, the tall Tauren glanced briefly at the clock before he sighed in obvious disappointment.

"Oh, it seems as if we are already done for the day. You are lucky I have no additional homework for you lot today." A few cheers came from the back of the room, and the professor smiled wryly in that direction, "I just want you to read the usually required pages and to write a brief summary for each page.” This announcement was followed by a few boos from the same people in the back.

He tried to placate his students. “Yes, yes I know that you are not particularly interested in the current topic and to be honest I'm not either, but the quicker we get through this boring part of the curriculum, the quicker we can start with the much more interesting topics.”

Jaina closed her book, she wanted to get out of here quickly so that she could find Vereesa.

Her attention however quickly returned to the Professor when he began to speak once more, “By the way, I won't be the one standing in front of you coming Monday." Confused muttering erupted through the medium-sized lecture room.

“We are going to be having a guest,” now the mutterings turned from confusion to intrigue, “our guest speaker is going to be giving you a lecture, and as the content of said lecture is going to be focused on our current topic, I expect you to write down a few questions in advance. And for those of you who really hate this topic, well you will be happy to note that that hour with the guest speaker is going to be the last time we spent on this topic for the rest of the semester.”

“Who is it?” One of the Draenei’s managed to raise his voice just loud enough that he could be heard through the cheers of the other students, Jaina couldn’t remember his name, she only knew that it started either with an _A_ or a _P_.

“Well I want this to remain a surprise for just a little while longer” Again the teacher smiled at them, this time mischievously.

Jaina silently dreaded that it was going to be another boring two-hour lecture, that would teach them nothing new and or interesting. But the school had been once again far too polite to say no to whoever had offered their services this time.

Several voices of protest erupted all through the room.

“Come on prof, not even a hint?”

“Yeah mon, com’ on.”

“No, no,” the aged Tauren chuckled and shook his head at his students' attempts of getting an answer out of him. “I think it will better if you see it for yourself on Monday. Well then, off you go, I’ll see you all on Friday.”

Jaina threw everything that was still sitting on her desk, her book, notebook, and pens into her bag before she followed the other students out into the hall. Her mind already busy thinking about where she would be able to find the younger Windrunner at this time of the day. Probably the lunchroom, she thought wryly, faint amusement echoed through her thoughts.

The Proudmoore heiress was just out of the door when she heard the Professor call her back in. She frowned as she turned around, she didn’t know, why he would want to speak with her.

“Is something wrong, Professor?” She asked as she stepped back into the room.

“No, miss Proudmoore, certainly not. I just wanted to speak with you quickly, it has to do with your last paper.” He must have seen the worried look on her face because he was quick to reassure her, “Don’t worry there is nothing wrong with it, there is just something I wanted to discuss with you. Do you have a few minutes to spare?”

She knew that if she agreed now that she would most likely not be able to find Vereesa before she had to head to the library. But she knew that she couldn’t really refuse now, she could still speak with Vereesa later.

“Yes, I only have two more lectures today, but they aren’t for a few more hours.”

“Good, good, would you please close the door behind you.” When she frowned at him, he only chuckled softly. “Don’t worry it has to do with our surprise guest next week. Forgive me but I want the surprise to remain a surprise for just a little while longer.”

* * *

Jaina yawned as she stumbled into her apartment, the door clicking softly shut behind her, she was exhausted. She had been up since shortly before six in the morning and now it was shortly after nine PM.

After her conversation with her professor about her paper, she had tried to find Vereesa but the young High elf had been as evasive as the coffee, that Jaina didn’t manage to consume that day.

After her last two classes of the day she had quickly left the campus because her two roommates were as useful as wet dirt when it came to grocery shopping, she had to quickly run by the local shop to get something to eat for the evening.

Now with her arms full with her bag and the groceries, she stumbled into her dark apartment, going by the lack of shoes in the hall she guessed that her roommates weren't home yet. Neither Varian's heavy boots nor Valeera’s spiked high heels graced the small entrance room behind the apartment’s door.

Their apartment barely had room for two students living in it, let alone three but the close friends had made it work for the past two years, and they weren’t about to change it. Neither of them was known for bringing someone home with them, except for one or two close friends that they had amongst each other so it never got too crowdy.

To be honest, Jaina couldn't really remember when she had her last date, or even with who she had gone out, let alone when she had last taken anyone home with her. And neither could Varian nor Valeera. All three of them had been so busy these last few months, and so their respective love lives had taken a back seat.

So, she was understandably excited about her date with Sylvanas, she was almost giddy with delight as she thought about Sunday. The week could not go over quick enough, she hoped that she would see the other woman before then end of the week but she also knew that because she hadn't seen Sylvanas around until now, that her chances were relatively slim, but she also hadn't been aware of her, so maybe luck was on her side. The size of her grin, as she dropped her heavy bag near the entrance of the kitchen, was almost comical.

After she had disposed the bag of groceries on the counter, she opened one of the windows in the kitchen. None of them had been in the apartment since early in the morning and the stale air proved that. Humming softly under her breath she put the groceries away, mostly standard stuff, bread, meat, cheese, and fruits nothing too fancy or too much either, as too much would just go bad because they really had not time to eat anything properly.

The last item of the grocery bag was a large box of instant ramen, her dinner. While her humming turned into soft singing, she quickly prepared her meager dinner and put it into the microwave. She promised herself, once more, most likely in vain, that she would try to eat healthier as soon as she got more time on her hands.

Instant ramen was not really her favorite choice of food, but she still had stuff to do that evening, so there wasn’t really anything she could do about it now. And she wasn’t about to make food for the others when she didn’t know when or even if they would be back that night.

Valeera sometimes disappeared for a few days only then to mysteriously turn back up again one morning, and Varian sometimes spent the night at his best friend’s place. So instant ramen would have to do.

Taking her laptop out of her bag, she powered it up. She still had to e-mail her mother, and there was also some shopping she had to do. She needed a new coat for the winter, but she didn’t have the time to go out and get one, and she wasn’t in the mood either. So just buying one on the internet was the best solution, even if her mother would probably experience a stroke if she knew that her only daughter was eating instant ramen and buying cheap coats on the internet.

Half an hour later she had consumed her dinner, had bought a new coat, a pair of mittens, and she had written her mother her monthly mail. Jaina was just about to put the dishes away when she heard the front door of the apartment open. A few masculine grunts revealed her that it had to be either Varian, struggling to get his boots off, or a burglar, who was for some reason, also struggling to take his boots off as he broke into their apartment.

Looking at the sharp steak knife laying on the counter she pondered how much the knife would help her if it turned out that it really was a burglar and not one of her oldest friends. But the shriek of pain revealed to her that it was, in fact, Varian who had once again forgotten about the one corner, against which he somehow always managed to hit his pinky toe.

“Again? Really Varian?” She asked the mountain of a man, his muffled cursing forced her to withhold a giggle.

"Yes, really again," Varian grumbled as he came slowly into the kitchen, three bags hanging of, off him. He looked just about as exhausted as she felt.

“Three bags?”

"Yeah, one with my books and stuff, one for my sports stuff, and one is full of stuff that I need for a project." He explained as he set the three heavily looking bags down next to her, much smaller one.

“And when is that of your's project due?”

“Friday...?”

Jaina raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking or telling me?”

Varian sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Technically it is due on Wednesday, but because of the Tournament our Professor has given us two more days because technically we have spent the last two weekends running around for the team with nearly no time to work on this."

“And how much have you already gotten down?”

"Well, I got the parts."

Jaina just stared at him, as he fidgeted in front of her, his grizzled appearance clashed with his puppy dog expression.

She decided to shut that thought down quickly. “I’m not helping you.”

“Oh, come on please Jaina.” He pleaded.

She turned away to turn off her laptop. “No, I barely have any free time as it is, ask Valeera or something.”

The laugh that came out of Varian sounded almost pained. “You know she’s not gonna help me, she will just laugh at me for a few minutes and then leave.”

"Well, I can't help you, maybe-“

“Come on. I’ll owe you.”

Jaina fell silent as she judged his offer in her mind. “You would owe me big time, and I mean seriously big time.”

“Yeah, anything I could help you with I’ll help you with.”

“There really is something I need your help with.”

“Name it.”

“I have a… a date-“

“Really?”

“Yeah! Is that so unbelievable?”

“No, I just mean it has been a while, you haven’t really dated since junior year in High school, and that has been over four years ago.”

“I have been on dates-“

"Yeah, of course, and you also have had a few flings, but you never asked for my help at least not since Arthas. So, I figured that this has to be a little more serious than just a fling.”

Jaina winced briefly at the mention of her former boyfriend, and Varian's still best friend. Arthas and she had been friends for years, close friends. Arthas, Varian and she had grown up together after all. They had tried dating, mostly because of social expectations, but it had ended with them just barely able to salvage their former friendship. And even then, it had never again been the same between them.

She shook her head. “It’s just a date.”

“So, it isn’t really anything serious?”

“No! I don’t know maybe. We just had a short conversation during class, before she asked me out. And it is just lunch anyway.”

“Lunch is the new dinner.” Varian nodded sagely as if to reinforce his nonexistent point.

“Huh?”

He grinned at her dopily, almost like a puppy. “Yeah, read it in an article.”

“I don’t think that that is a thing…” She shook her head in disbelief and also to keep the smile off her face that was threatening to erupt.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. The thing that matters is, do you want it to be something serious?”

“Don’t know yet, I mean I like her.”

“Then don’t think too much about it, just enjoy the day.”

She looked at him strangely. “You were the one who started asking me if it is serious.”

He laughed and Jaina couldn’t help but join in.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Jaina any time. You just have to ask.”

“Ok, do you think that we could finish the project until Wednesday if we work hard on it?”

He looked at her confused “Why should we? I mean the prof told us that we had until Friday.”

“Yes, I know. But there are a few reasons why it would be better. Firstly,” she lifted one finger, “it would make a good impression on your professor and your coach if you finished it on the real deadline. Secondly," she lifted as a second finger, “I would have both Wednesday and Thursday to focus on my own stuff, and wouldn’t have your project on my mind anymore. And thirdly-“ she was just about to lift a third finger when he interrupted her, she glared at him playfully.

“Yeah, yeah I get it.”

“So, do you think we could do it?” She asked him again.

“Together, yeah we could do it.”

“Ok, then put your bags away, I clean the table, make us coffee, and then you are going to show me what we really need to do. By the way, for which class is this project?”

* * *

"Ok, I think that should do it for tonight. The rest can be done tomorrow." Varian told her while he struggled to keep his eyes open. Even after three strong cups of coffee, they were exhausted.

It was now shortly after midnight, they had spent the last three hours on his project. Valeera had stumbled into the apartment two hours ago, had taken one look at them and had then disappeared into her room. Jaina's vision had started to swim roughly an hour ago. But they were nearly done, the rest, as Varian said, could be done tomorrow. 

“Agreed, I-“ A huge yawn interrupted whatever she had wanted to say next, but Varian just waved her off and told her to go to bed when she had tried to start again.

“Go, sleep I clean everything up here.”

"Ok fine." With another yawn, she grabbed her, by now dead, phone, her laptop, and her bag and walked slowly towards her room. Jaina turned around once more when she was just about to leave the kitchen.

“Varian?”

He turned around to look at her. “Yeah?”

“You know that you’ll still owe me?” She smirked at him with the last bit of energy she had left.

“What?! Come on, I-!” He complained a bit more before he groaned loudly. “Fine go to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She closed the door softly behind herself and didn’t even have the energy to change, so she just collapsed face-first onto her soft bed. Grunting when the metal piece of her belt cut into the skin on her belly, she shifted a bit until her head hit the pillows. She just barely remembered to plug her phone into the charger.

Jaina was just about to drift off to sleep when a notification from her phone ripped her out of her half-asleep state. She blindly grabbed for her phone again and when she switched it on saw that she had a few messages from an unknown number.

** 859-589-8714  **   
  
** "I’m really excited, can’t wait for our date " **   
  
** "just wanted to ask you, where you wanted to go Sunday, we never really got the chance to talk about that  " **   
  
** "even though you are probably already asleep, soooo sorry for waking you, I guess… " **   
  
** "REALLY SRY for writing so late, but I couldn’t wait any longer"**   
  


It took Jaina a few moments until her tired brain registered the meaning of the message. Her eyes widened and her hand flew back to the left pocket of her pants and ripped the small piece of paper out of it. She unfolded it and there it stood the same number, her phone was flashing at her. Sylvanas had written her, horrible sleep-deprived Sylvanas had written her, she glanced at the time when the messages had gone out, shortly before midnight. She smiled so hard that her cheeks began to hurt.

** Sylvanas W:  **   
  
** "REALLY SRY for writing so late, but I couldn’t wait any longer"**   
  
** "Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me, I’m still awake, had to help my idiot of a roommate with a project! " **   
  
** "As to where we could go to, there is this small and cozy coffee shop just a short walk away from the Campus’s Main Entrance. " **   
  
** "How about we meet there Sunday shortly after noon? " **

She had just put down her phone when it vibrated again. She turned around in bed until she was laying on her back and lifted her phone above her face. Her eyes squinting as they were blinded by the harsh artificial light of her phone.

** Sylvanas W:  **   
  
** "How about we meet there shortly after noon? " **   
  
** "Sounds like a plan 😊"**

Jaina grinned softly at the emoji that was smiling up at her.

** Sylvanas W:  **   
  
** "Sounds like a plan 😊"**   
  
** "By the way, shouldn’t you be sleeping? " **   
  
** "Slept a few hours earlier, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Sunday, so I wrote you, kinda impulsively now that I think about it. I didn’t even check the time " **   
  
** "Hope that you can sleep more now that, you have written me. You really weren’t looking that great this morning. " **

She winced, she already wanted to take that last message back. She seriously hoped that she hadn’t just insulted Sylvanas. All of Azeroth’s elven races were known for their pride. But the High elves of Quel’Thalas were especially prideful about their appearance.

** Sylvanas W:  **  
  
** "You saying that I looked anything BUT perfect????!!!!"**  
  
 ** "😡"**  
  
 ** "😉"**  
  
 ** "Just kidding, I know what ya mean, and you are prop right. But you should also get some sleep, it is really late after all."** ****

Jaina breathed a giant sigh of relief. Grabbing one of her pillows she hugged it to her chest, as she typed out a response.

** Sylvanas W:  **   
  
** "Extremely lucky that I don’t have a morning class tomorrow."**   
  
** "And yeah it is, goodnight Sylvanas. " **   
  
**** "Hope that we see each other again before Sunday" **  
  
** "Me too. " ** **

Jaina didn’t even remember putting her phone back down before she was asleep. And so unknown to her, one last message popped up one her phone. Even then the smile that had erupted during her conversation with Sylvanas never left her face that night.

** Sylvanas W:  **   
  
** "Night Jaina, sweet dreams😴"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A quick second chapter, not yet the big date, sadly.
> 
> But maybe next chapter, definitely thinking about doing more with this story, maybe not a full-length novel, but at least one or two more chapters.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you liked this little second piece.
> 
> So, maybe leave a constructive comment down below. Leave a kudos or maybe bookmark the story, that would really make my day.
> 
> Thank you very much, this is ScouterFight and I’m out :D.


End file.
